From One Forest to Another
by Supremequeenofthenerds
Summary: "What we didn't realize was that there were two couples going in that year"
1. Chapter 1

Hope you all like this the first chapter of my crossover. Please let me know what you think in the comments section below :) I love comments and would love to hear what you think. Please keep in mind that this might take some time to become a smooth operation. It's been a few years since I've tried getting into character's heads like this so bear with me please :)

Chapter 1

Bellamy's P.O.V.

Working in the forests of District 7 was a simple enough. Take an ax or work with the machine to chop down enough lumber to meet the daily quota. I never realized that this difficult work was something I would be longing for in the coming days. Working under the shade of the tall young trees, the smell of sap filling my nostrils, the taste of the sweet sap we made into syrup. Those small blessings that I had taken for granted. I never thought I would be dragged away from them, and only two weeks before I was old enough to escape the ever present threat I had lived with since I turned twelve.

That morning I got up to the sound of birds outside. Moving silently so as not to disturb my sleeping sister, I quickly got dressed and headed out towards the town square. It was Reaping day and most of the people weren't awake yet. The supposed 'holiday' was nothing more than an attempt to make it seem like our lives were being sacrificed as a celebration of the massacre that had happened generations ago rather than the unfair sacrifice it actually was.

I slid silently out of our home and meandered into town. There was really no one I cared more about than my sister, Octavia. She was small for her age, about fourteen, but she was smart. Smarter than me and just about everyone in her class at school. It killed me to think that she would never amount to more than a carpenter or a lumberjack like me. There was so much more that she would've been able to do with her life if she had the opportunity. Although the way she was going she might just end up an apothecary's apprentice.

I made my way to the well placed on the edge of the town square, drinking some water from the tin cup hanging from a rope as I watched some people from the Capitol and some locals setting up the stage for the reaping that would be happening in a few hours. I thought about the timing of the reaping. If only it could be two weeks away from now, then I would be in the clear, and be able to focus on simply keeping Octavia and myself alive. I would finally be out from under the hulking shadow of the Games. I thought about the twenty-six slips of paper that had _Bellamy Blake_ written on them. Though our district was considered one of the "middle class" districts, that wealth didn't reach all families within the district. I had forbidden Octavia from signing up for Tessara but we had needed it this year. Her name was in the drawing six time. Six little slips of paper I would give anything to throw into the nearest bonfire. It was one of my greatest fears that Octavia be called upon during the Reaping. I couldn't think of a world without Octavia. She was everything to me ever since our mother died of fever the summer I had turned sixteen.

Shivering a little at the memory of the pain, I turned away from the square and headed towards the butcher's shop. We had a little money from my time in the woods. Some of the kids here were allowed to work in the forests with the adults after school. Most of my time outside of class I spent working with my crew; trying to get a bit more money for us to survive on. I was very lucky that the authorities considered me capable enough to take on the responsibilities of my younger sister, even though I was only sixteen. I could only imagine what would happen if Octavia and I were put into the group homes. I had pulled us through the toughest times already, making extra money in the forests to help my mother's business of tailoring the clothing of the shop keepers in town. Here in District 7 we are allowed to begin logging once we turn thirteen. I couldn't imagine how we would survive if I was unable to work.

I bought a slice of beef for dinner. When the Reaping was finished, we would have a nice dinner for once tonight.

By the time I got back to our small home, Octavia was already awake and bustling around our one room home. She always had nervous energy on Reaping Day, ever since I turned twelve. She was always worried about what would happen if one of us was called to go to the Capitol. I wasn't all that worried about her if I was called upon. Octavia was friends with one of the town girls from school, Clarke Griffin, the daughter of the apothecary, since they were young. Even though Clarke was two years older than Octavia they had become more like sisters than friends. Octavia had even taken to learning about herbs and other remedies from Clarke's mother. I had asked Clarke's father years ago if they would be willing and able to look after Octavia if I was ever chosen for the games. My greatest concern was what would happen if Octavia was the one to be chosen.

We had a small breakfast of leftover bread from last night and some of the dandelion leaves that grew everywhere, before getting washed up for the reaping.

We got there with a decent amount of time to spare. I gave Octavia a tight hug before watching her separate into a group with the other fourteen year olds. I turned and headed towards the back where the other eighteen year olds were standing. _Last year,_ I thought. _This is the last time I will have to do this._

It was scary for me but at the same time it was almost a sigh of relief. True I wouldn't be able to rely on the Tessare rations next year, but at the same time I would be able to live outside of the Capitol's messed up games. Not living in fear of being ripped away from the life I'd built with Octavia. We wouldn't be in the clear until Octavia turned 19, but it would be one victory.

I watched as the Mayor of District Seven approached the stand and read the history of the Games that was required every year. Next the proctor, Nexia Platt, approached the microphone. She was one of the more ridiculous proctors. Bright pink hair teased to shape a butterfly sitting atop her head and a luridly floral dress to match. After years of watching the games, you begin to see the same faces and strange fashions repeated among the varying faces of the tributes.

"Good afternoon!" She called out in that lilting chirp that typified the Capitol citizens. "Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games!" Her words were met with a smattering of polite applause. "Let's start with the Ladies."

I held my breath as she walked to the giant bowl filled with slips of paper. _Not Octavia, not Octavia, please,_ I thought as she dug around for a slip of paper and walked back to the podium.

"Clarke Griffin."

My heart stuttered. I looked over to where Clarke was standing with the other sixteen year olds. Her face had gone completely white. It took a moment before she could take a step forward. I looked towards Octavia. She was crying, her hair falling out of its braid as she ran forward and threw her arms around her best friend.

Clarke hugged Octavia tight for a moment, giving her cheek a kiss before gently pulling away from her and walking, head held high, up to take her place on the stage.

A shaking Octavia staggered back into the crowd. Even at this distance I could see her eyes begin turning red.

Clarke was strong, but I was still worried about her. She was small in stature, there were those careers to worry about.

"Any volunteers?" Nexia paused for a moment, but no one answered her. Then she smiled and said, "And now for the gentlemen."

I was so focused on Octavia's face, making sure that she was alright, that I almost missed the name ringing out across the crowd.

"Bellamy Blake."

AN: what did you think? Please leave a comment below. I am going to try to stick to the original plot of THG but I will probably deviate slightly from it. Comments give me a warm feeling and help me find the inspiration to write more for all you awesomely lovely readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N well here it is, Chapter 2 hope you guys like it. please let me know in the comments if you are coming directly from FF or if you followed me here from tumblr. I love each and every one of you a ton for spending time on my fic, i'm just curious about how you found me. Anyhow, let me know what you thought of this chapter in the doobly-do below (i recently became a nerd-fighter don't judge me). Oh and since I forgot to put it in the first chapter I will do it here. I own nothing but my own mind and if I could come up with great writing like these stories, do you think i would be eating cafeteria food for the past nine months?_**

**_and now, Chapter 2_**

**_Enjoy!_**

Chapter 2

Bellamy's P.O.V.

"Bellamy Blake."

The words reverberated in my head without meaning.

Someone touched my shoulder, a boy shorter than I was. It helped settle me.

"No!" I heard Octavia's voice call out as I took a few steps out of line. She came barreling into me, throwing her arms around my neck as she sobbed.

"Octavia," I said trying to be gentle as I pried her grip off of me. "Octavia listen to me, go back to Clark's parents. Okay? Go find them, they'll take care of you." She was shaking harder than a leaf, but I saw Clarke's father coming towards us. "I'll talk to you in a bit, okay?"

She didn't respond, but I passed her over to Mr. Griffin. His jaw was tight, his expression hard to read, as he nodded to me, pulling Octavia away from the scene.

Taking a deep breath I walked up to the stage. Clarke's eyes were on me as Nexia called for any volunteers and was met with silence.

"I give you the tributes from District 7!" she called happily as she gestured to us to shake hands.

I reached out for Clarke's hand but was met with a hug. Clarke's bushy blond hair was all I could see for a moment before we broke apart and were shunted off of the stage and into City Hall.

We were then escorted to different rooms. This was where we would say our goodbyes. This might be the last time we would see our family. I called them our family because that's what they were. The Griffins had helped me and my sisters in times of need. They had tried to heal our mother before she died and had helped look after Octavia when I had long hours at work.

After a few minutes Octavia was shown in. She launched herself at me. It appeared she hadn't stopped crying since they'd called Clarke's name.

Hiccupping, she pulled away from me. "You can't go away Bel, you can't," she pleaded with me.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat. "I don't really have a choice, O."

She sniffled.

"Listen to me, Octavia." I said sternly. "If anything happens to me, if I don't make it back…"

"Bel…"

"No listen to me," I said, cutting her off. I didn't know how much time we would have together. "If something happens to me and I don't come back. I want you to sell the house. Okay? I set everything up with Mr. Griffin. They're going to look after you if I don't come back. I want you to sell the house and help them, okay?" I asked, gripping her chin and forcing her to look at me. "I know how much they care about you and how much you love them. Try not to be a burden."

The door opened then and a Peacekeeper came in. I stood and pulled Octavia with me. "I love you," I said as they lead her out of the room. "I will always love you."

It took a few minutes but then Mr. and Mrs. Griffin were shown into the room next. I assumed Octavia was saying her farewell to Clarke in the next room.

I didn't know what to say to them. They couldn't wish me well in the Games because their daughter would be my competition. I couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through their minds.

Then Abby threw her arms around me, hugging me tight.

"I hope you know that you and Octavia have become a second family to us," she said into my ear. "We will always love you and Octavia."

As she pulled away Jake came forward. "We will look after Octavia while you're gone." He was careful with his wording and I knew he was trying hard to contain his emotions.

"I told Octavia to sell the house, if… if you need the extra help," I said, my voice catching slightly.

Abby nodded, tears forming in her eyes. She hugged me one last time before the door opened again and they were lead outside. "Take care, Bellamy," she said as the door closed behind them.

I heaved a shuddering breath and sat down on the couch provided for me, dropping my head into my hands.

This couldn't be happening. Octavia would lose everyone she cared for in one go. There was no future in which both Clarke and I came out of this alive. I could only hope that it wouldn't come down to the two of us in the finale.

XXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

A few minutes later a Peacekeeper came in and led me out of the room. We marched down the hall to the room where Clarke was sitting, before heading towards a side door. We were trailed by more camera men as we made the short journey by car from the Justice building to the train station.

We were shuffled onto the new train before the situation became uncontrollable. Nexia stepped onto the train next followed by two others, Johanna Mason, and Fabian Arkan. They would be our mentors in the coming struggles.

I glanced at Clarke. Her face was stony, but I knew that she burring something deep inside herself. I took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. I knew how hard this was. Hell I was going through the same thing, but I would try to be there for her as much as I could throughout the Games.

They closed the doors as Nexia began to shuffle us all into the compartments, telling us to take a seat before we departed.

Clarke and I were used to a certain level of refinement. We hadn't grown up on the streets but the luxury that was displayed before us put everything we had ever known to shame. Gold embossed silverware, velvet couches, china so thin you could see through it. It made me sick. To think that these people thought money should be wasted on these unnecessary trinkets while children starved in most of the Districts.

I shook my head, trying to clear away the thoughts of how many lifetimes me and Octavia could live in comfort if we had just _one_ of the ivory lamps on the side tables. I couldn't think of Octavia right now. I had to focus on trying to keep me and Clarke alive. Because, one way or another, I would make sure that one of us went back home.

Johanna and Fabian were sitting at the table, already loading their plates with the assortment of delicacies spread out on the long dining table. Nexia nudged us forward a little, inviting us to sit, I think.

Clarke led me to the table, and sat in the empty chairs across from our mentors. Looking at them the only one I had any confidence in was Johanna. She was probably two or three years my senior, and still looked to be in peak physical condition. I remembered watching her games a few years ago. She had played the small, weakling whom everyone would ignore for the larger threats. Then she got a hold of a couple of axes and it was all over within a day. I really didn't know what to think of Fabian. His Games had taken place when I was a few years old, maybe seven or eight. Since then he had turned to gambling and drink as a source of distraction. There had been many a night when many people were fed because he played so poorly.

This was what I had to work with; a trained assassin, who actually might be useful, and a drunk. I sighed inwardly, before reaching for some of the rich rolls that were in a basket in front of me. I might as well eat what I could while I could.

Clarke was watching Johanna eat, a look of concentration on her face. After a few minutes Johanna looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"What is the plan? How are we training and what are we going to do once we get there?"

I had to agree with Clarke. We needed to know what our strategy was. We needed to have a plan, even if it would only be, at best, one of us who would be walking away from this.

"We can talk about that later," Johanna complained as she stuffed another roll with a slice of roast beef. "Right now I want Capitol food."

Clarke looked down at her plate. I knew the look on her face. It was one I saw when she argued with some of the boys at school. I put my hand on her shoulder. It would do no good to piss off our mentors this early in the Games.

I could feel Clarke relax slightly, the fight going out of her expression.

"What is it between you two anyway?" Fabian asked, gesturing with his knife between both of us. "I saw that same girl clinging to the both of you when you back at the Reaping. So what gives?"

I glanced at Clarke before turning to answer him. "The girl at the Reaping is my sister, Octavia, who just so happens to be best friends with Clarke. Really crap luck that we both were called upon in the Reaping."

Johanna was watching me with an interested look on her face. "We might be able to use that. Two friends in the Arena together. I don't know if there have been close friends in the Arena together at the same time before, but it might bring in some sponsors."

I sighed. I didn't want to put my private life on display for the Capitol vultures to nip and pry at, but Johanna was right. The people in the Capitol loved gossip just as much as they loved altering their appearance to make unnatural, alien faces and fashions. None of it made any sense to me, but then again, they weren't fighting to keep their houses warm in the winter or their sister's belly full.

I watched as Fabian raised a second glass of wine up to his lips. As he drank, I became disgusted. This man was supposed to be coaching me through these Games, he was supposed to be helping me become a victor, and yet he couldn't remain sober enough to focus on his plate for more than a few minutes.

"Is there any chance in hell that you will put down that drink so we can figure out how to survive for a minute?" I asked, glaring at him across the table. "Our lives are on the line and you couldn't give a damn."

Fabian snorted. This man was going to cost us sponsors I just knew it.

"If you'd seen what I have, you wouldn't be talking boy," he said as he poured himself another generous helping. "You're entering the first level of Hell, so get used to being treated like this."

I stood up quickly, my chair flying backwards. "In case it has slipped your memory, I am trying to survive the next few weeks within the Games. I would love nothing more than to leave this train right now if I could. But I can't so you're going to help us get off of this damn train and out of these damn Games in one piece. Got it?" By the end of my little speech I was shouting. There was silence all around the table as both of our mentors and Nexia watched me with trepidation. I felt Clarke's hand on my arm, trying to placate me or support me, I couldn't tell.

Fabian's eyes didn't leave mine for a good minute, but I would be damned if I was going to back down from this.

"You think I don't know this?" he asked, his voice unnaturally quiet. "You think I don't know exactly what you are doing right now?"

"I think you don't give a damn about anything other than your liquor."

His eyes tightened.

With no sign of intention, his arm suddenly shot forward, a roll aimed straight for my head.

I ducked, picking up my goblet and throwing its contents directly in his face.

It was all over within a few seconds. Clarke and Nexia were watching me in stunned silence as Fabian reached for a towel. Johanna, on the other hand began to clap slowly.

Laughing she said, "Good reflexes, you'll need that in the Arena." Taking another roll from the basket in front of her, "I want you to hit this with the knife," and she tossing it up in the air repeatedly.

I had grown up around knives, I could handle myself around a blade. Taking the blade in my hand, I watched as the roll began to fall for a second time. As the roll left her hand a third time I released the knife. It hit the roll and landed with a solid_ thunk_ in the paneling slightly behind her.

"I didn't know you could do that," I heard Clarke say.

"And what about you, Princess?" Fabian asked. "What's your secret talent?"

"I can't do anything like that," she said quietly, playing with a piece of food on her plate.

"She's brilliant with plants," I said, feeling the need to make sure they didn't write Clarke off as a lost cause. "Her parents run the Apothecary in town and she's been working with them for years."

Clarke looked at me, and in an impassive voice said, "You don't have to do that for me Bellamy."

I rolled my eyes. Clarke had always seen herself as a very independent person, but if she wouldn't stand up for herself, someone had to.

Johanna's eyes were bouncing between the two of us, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Don't underplay those skills. They just might keep you healthy in the Arena," Johanna said, her eyes finally settling on Clarke. "Most of the Career pack has no clue about how to survive without the supplies at the Cornucopia."

"What about you, Hotshot?" asked Fabian, watching me. "Can you do anything besides tossing knives?"

"I was a Lead Climber in my crew."

"Explains why you're quick," Fabian responded, thoughtfully. "You're both not that bad looking, either." He glanced over at Johanna. "What do you think?"

"They have potential," Johanna said. "But you gotta watch the mouth, Hotshot. Your interview might not be the most appealing if you stand there yelling at everyone.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't really figure out Johanna, she never did anything I'd expect.

We finished the meal in relative silent. Afterwards we all went our separate ways. Johanna and Fabian went to their respective rooms, Nexia turned on the holographic television in the next room, and two servants showed Clarke and I to our rooms.

The minute I walked into my room, I turned to the bed and collapsed, fully clothed, falling asleep on a field of cloud-like pillows.

_**A/N so what did you think let me know! Cyber cookies to everyone who reviews :D **_


End file.
